


Eddsworld oneshots/short drabbles & unfinished crap

by BorkoBear



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Edd, Alpha Tom, Angst, Bars and Pubs, Deja Vu, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Matts a good cook, More tags in the future, Omegaverse, omega Tord, pinning, short tord for the 3rd chapter, tom will not confess, tords a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorkoBear/pseuds/BorkoBear
Summary: Requests are open! Because im uncreative! c:any ship is welcome too! Just no smut, it can get heated but i just dont have the stomach to write it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes i deleted the story this was in- it was too short for me and it glitched somehow? didnt even put the whole dang story c": i might add more to this, this has potential to me. its really up to the people who read this crap though. Just enjoy this crappy story. second fanfic is finally done, and i have no idea how to work AO3 still

Tom woke up, it was the afternoon. As the usual, he must’ve gotten drunk last night. Even though he hated to admit it. He missed that commie even though all they did was fight. He sighed, the sun getting all in his face. He grunted and pulled the cover over his head then closed his eyes again. He’s never drunk this much before, well besides before the college exams and parties. The point is though that he knows Edd and Matt are worried about him. Even if they are just a bunch of idiots.

Tom suddenly heard a knock at his door, it wasn’t that loud but it still startled him. Then he heard the soothing voice of Edd,” Hey tom, you up?” “Uh…yeah...” he croaked. His voice was still pretty hoarse. He slowly pulled the cover down., “May I come in? I brought you some medicine” Tom groaned, as much as he had a crush on Edd he still didn’t like people being sympathetic towards him.” Yeah, yeah sure whatever”

 He sat up just about when Edd opened up the door. Edd lightly waved his hand holding the pills and set them down on Tom’s desk. Edd was the first one to start the conversation again,” So… want to talk about last night?” Now Tom raised his brow at that, “What about last night? Yeah I got shitfaced drunk but did I do something?” He got a bit nervous at that. Edd sat down on his bed. “Welllll…...you didn’t damage anything but you said some, questionable things.” Tom gulped, then grabbed the cup and the pills. He washed it all down pretty fast, the aftertaste of those pills was pretty fucking disgusting.

Once he was done with that he spoke up again, staring directly at Edd, “Are you going to tell me what I did last night? I really don’t remember that much, well I remember I came into your room and that’s about it.” Edd looked up at the ceiling and basically told him that he was sulking about Tord being gone. Tom blushed, there goes his 'I dont give a flying fuck about Tord' reputation. "Well, I mean.... I was drunk-" Edd looked down at him and smirked. "Oh really tom?" Tom nodded. "It was probably me just being tipsy." Edd sighed. "Tom why is it so hard to admit you miss Tord? Even just a little bit? Why do you guys even hate each other anyways?”. Tom rolled his eyes, not like Edd could tell. All Edd saw was just his black eyes and the Abyss inside of them. “Do I really have to tell you why I hate him?! Why can’t you just accept the fact that we will NEVER be friends? I don’t know why you care about him!” Edd looked pretty shocked, but tom didn’t care. They’ve had this talk before. “Because he’s MY friend! We can barely even go anywhere with the both of you! Don’t you think me and Matt were, Oh I don’t know, GETTING TIRED OF HAVING TO DEAL WITH THAT ALL THE TIME?!”. Tom crossed his arms, he wasn’t used to Edd yelling, but he looked like he was about to cry. “Well- “. He couldn’t even finish his sentence before Edd got off the bed and stormed off.

Tom sighed, great. He didn’t mean for the conversation, well argument to get that bad. He uncrossed his arms, face planting right onto his pillow. Sometimes he wished that they were kids again. It was so easy being stupid and playing all the time, no bills, no having crushes on your best friend, no commie. Before he knew it he was asleep again.


	2. My love for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom dosent know why tord left him. He's going through Déjà vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughh i feel like this isnt original so this is why im posting it here. bTw italics are the past and this is so choppy.

                             

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

My heart is dead,

And so are YOU

 

You make me feel great 

Do you remember those grapes we ate?

I really don't hate you

So please

Come back.....

* * *

 

 

Why commie? Why? We had a thing. It didn’t last long but we had a thing. We never told Edd or Matt about our relationship, but we didn’t need too. Because you left anyway, you FUCKING left. I don’t plan on falling asleep so might as well get drunk off my ass again. It’s almost like a routine. I get drunk, I cry, leave the house, Edd finds me and brings me home, to where I Fall asleep and do it all over again.

Heh, do you remember our first kiss together? It was in high school. It was obviously on accident, but we both blushed so hard after. Thinking that it wasn’t.

_“Hey, why do you smoke that crap? You know that like- leads to cancer right?” Tom looked over at Tord. They were sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, watching all the cars in the street and parking lot of this gas station. “Who are you to judge me Thomas?” Tord gave Tom his famous smirk. Tom grunted, then stood up. “Hey, what time is it?” Tord also stood up, putting his cigar on the floor and crunching it with his foot. “Maybe around 9 o clock, why?”_

_Tom was about to reply, but tripped over the edge of the sidewalk. Tord had caught his arm just in time and pulled him back in, maybe too close because both of their chests were touching. They could feel each other’s short, quick, and fast breaths._

_Both of them were blushing, but Tord was blushing the most. Tord coughed “S-sheesh Tom, you’re so clumsy” Tom smiled a bit. “pshhh, coming from a person who barley knows how to speak English right.” Tom, trying to let go of this awkward moment was going to walk away, but just ended up stepping on Tord’s shoe. Tord let out a quick and quiet yelp. He’s been through worse. “Oh crap, sorry- “_

_Then it happened, Toms chapped lips landed on Tords soft lips. It seemed like time was just frozen in place, both of them didn’t really know what to do. They were just kind of frozen there. Tom was the one who had pulled back. “Wow.” Those were the first words to come out of his mouth. He didn’t really know he was gay, especially since Tord was his first kiss._

_Tord spoke up to, “Is this your first kiss?” Tom looked up at him and Tord looked down at him. “Mhm, you?” Tord smirked. “Nope~” Well of course. Tom looked away, “Don’t tell Edd or Matt ok? I mean it! They would freak out and keep leaving us together.” Tord raised a brow. “Tom It is not like we are together; it was an accident” Tom looked back at Tord. “well, yeah but still. Don’t, please” Tord smiled. “Ok”_

Tom smiled, he was so worried about Edd or Matt finding out about their little kiss. Really, it began to be more than that. They got closer, started doing things in secret. At that point high school Tom **Thought** they were a thing. Apparently to Tord they weren’t though.

_Tom slammed the door to the music room. Then turned around so fast to look at Tord. “What are you doing? Dating Veronica?!” Tord raised a brow “What do you mean Tom?” Now Tom was the one to look confused. “What?! So what am I to you? A playtoy you can practice on so when you get a girlfriend you’re the best kisser in the world?!” Tord paused, then walked up to Tom and grabbed his hand. Tom instantly pulled away his hand. “No Tord! That’s not how it works!” Tord gulped. “Tom I didn’t know how badly this would get to you- I just thought what we had didn’t really you know, mean anything.”_

_Tom, now having small little tears peak out in his pitch black eyes. “Oh surrre! Everything we’ve done was just for fun ya know?! You know Tord I was ACTUALLY starting to like you. Forgetting about our little stupid rivalry” Tord looked down at the floor. He wanted to comfort Tom, but anything he would do at this point would just make things worse._

Tom was just drooling on his pillow, already pretty drunk. He hugged it for dear life, trying to remember more things. It was pretty hard when you have the attention span of a 5 year-old. Instead he just snuggled into his pillow. Edd had knocked on his door a while ago asking if he was alive. Of course Tom said no, which Edd sighed at and went back into the living room doing whatever he was doing with Matt. In Toms, now heavily intoxicated mind, He was going to get up off his ass and find Tord.

He crawled off his bed, grabbed the nearest blue hoodie and struggle for a bit to put it on. He was going to go and find that commie, bring him home, and yell at him. He knew his plan was garbage but hey, at least he could actually think of a plan being in the state that he’s in. He unlocked the door and stumbled out into the living room.

“Oh hey Tom, you aren’t going to go out are you? Especially in the state you’re in“ Edd chirped.“ ‘m gonna do what eva I wanna do!” Edd stood up. “Tom you’re not going to go outside- you could get hurt! Don’t you remember the last time you went out?!” Tom was already waltzing over to the door and attempting to unlock it. “*Hic* So?” Edd really wanted to stop Tom, but he knows he’s not his mom or dad. He can make his own decisions and suffer the consequence.

Tom finally opened the door, Then started running. It was pitch dark outside. Even though it was only around 9. He was already freezing his ass off, and tripping every few minutes. Finally, his favorite bar. “wheerrrrre is he?!” For the next 5-10 minutes Tom went around tapping on peoples shoulder and slurring different curse words and apologizing.

Finally, Tom gave up and stumbled over to the bathroom. He just looked at himself in the mirror. Whispering some very depressing things to himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a certain hair-horned commie.

“Hey youuuu!” He turned around and tried pinning him into the wall. Of course he dodged. Tord took a moment to realize it was Tom. “Thomas what are you doing here?” Tom looked up at Tord then hugged him. “I-I came*Hic* looking f-for ya, I miss…I missed you” Tord was happy to see Tom too, he’s just glad this isn’t sober Tom. Makes it easier to bring him home safely.

“You came all the way out here to look for me?” Tom hugged him tighter, afraid he would vanish again. “mhm” Tom knew it was to sudden, but he wasn’t thinking. He went in for the kiss, at first it was sweet, since its been so long since they’ve had a moment together. Then it turned into rough making out, with Tord pinning him on the wall and kissing him in all the right places. Those were the last moments he remembered. Everything else was just a blur, a blur he wished he didn’t forget.


	3. Communism is great what you mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord Had just moved in with Edd, he's know him for a while but tom and matt are a mystery to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a lil bit of fluff. This was written in like 30 mins lol so don't expect perfection

Tord didn’t really mind that Tom and Edd was an alpha and he wasn’t. Okay- he did but he was gonna have to deal with it. He just urgh! He had told everyone that he was a beta but he barely got away with it. The stupid smirk on Tom’s face made things even worse! He was supposed to be the one annoying him- not the other way around. He hugged his pillow tighter, then screamed into it. Why’d he have to be so fucking short AND an omega? He really can’t be the ruler of the world if he looks like a hourglass.

 

Tord was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard knocking on his door. He quickly sat up, getting a bit flustered, did they hear him screaming? He straightened his pillow, “Who is it?” “Its Edd, you okay in there Tord?” Ahh, the classic mother hen side of Edd. “Oh Im fine, just a bit stressed.” Edd chuckled “Yeah I can smell it, May i come in?” Tord nearly fell off his bed but caught himself just in time. “S-sure!” Why was he getting so flustered? It’s just Edd- the head alpha-.

 

Edd slowly opened the door and waved, half smiling. Tord wanted to melt into his arms- no! His hormones are making him go crazy! “Can we talk?” Tord nodded his head and scooted over. Edd walked over and sat down. “So Tord, um how do i put this- I know you're an omega.” Tord looked down at his bed and blushed, he knew they would find out soon but not this soon. 

“h-how’d you find out?” Edd looked up, then back at him. “I found some suppressants- and come on a beta that short?” He chuckled. Tord finally looked up and chuckled a bit too. “Well, do any of the others know?” Edd shaked his head. “Nope! I doubt Matt or Tom will find out unless- you know. But Tord why would you hide that from us?” Tord looked away and started to twiddle with his fingers. 

 

“Well….being an Omega really sucks, and knowing that  **_Tom_ ** was an Alpha I was definitely not going to tell anyone.” Edd was really listening to Tord, he could understand why he didn’t want to tell, especially since Tom would probabroly tease him about it 24/7. “Well, I don't think it’s really anything to be ashamed about! Besides your pretty cute so you being an omega is pretty good for me!” He didn’t realize he said that last bit out loud until he saw the complete tomato face of Tord. Now he’s the one to start blushing. Tord looked him in the eye. “You think Im c-cute?” Edd took a while but smiled. “Yup!” Tord didn’t know how to process this- so he just tightly hugged Edd.

 

He was met with so many wonderful smells, mostly cola, but it was very comforting. “Thanks…” He snuggled into his jacket, Edd just slowly put his hands on his back and held him there for a while, both of them just cuddling. Tord had yawned, making Edd smile more. “You wanna just take a quick nap?” Tord nodded his head. “Mhm” Edd layed down, Tord on his stomach and he pulled up the covers, making sure that they were both comfortable. Tord was the first one to fall asleep, with Edd using his little snores as a lullaby.


End file.
